Digimon Link
by Kiba Murasaki
Summary: Another digital world, Another story, New system, New device, Old friends. Siapa sangka kalau ada dunia digital yang lain? Masalah baru, musuh baru. Xover Adventure/02/Tamers/Frontier/Saver/Next. RnR please. Dun like dun read. Newbie alert. :D
1. Link 1 : Prologue

**Digimon Link**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship**

**Pair : none**

**Disclaimer :**

seandainya saja milikku (geplaked)

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, BANDAI**

**Digimon Link © Kiba/Yukitou**

**Series: **

**Digimon Adventure**

**Digimon Adventure 02**

**Digimon Tamers**

**Digimon Frontiers**

**Digimon Saver**

**Digimon Next**

**Warning :**

**X/O, AU, OC, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Kemungkinan Typo, Non baku, membaca fict ini menyebabkan penyakit jantung, asma, kanker, gangguan kehamilan dan janin. (di lempar ke lubang hitam)**

**Summary : **Another digital world, Another story, New system, New device, Old friends. Siapa sangka kalau ada dunia digital yang lain? Masalah baru muncul. Bukan hanya digimon jahat yang harus dibasmi, mahluk lain juga ikut menyerang. Hampir semua berada disini. Xover Adventure/02/Tamers/Frontier/Saver/Next. RnR please. Yang berminat ayo masuk, yang enggak ya gak papa. . Newbie alert. :D

Opening Song : Daybreak by Kouji Wada

[Link 1 : Prologue]

[リンク 1 : プロローグ]

**[Tokyo, 07:45 AM]**

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki remaja sedang berlari sepanjang koridor kampus. Anak itu berlari sambil membawa beberapa buku di tangannya.

*tap-tap-tap-tap*

**[Taichi POV]**

"Gawat, gawat," gumamku sambil berlari di koridor kampus "Bisa-bisanya aku terlambat."

Kupercepat lariku menuju ruang kuliahku.

"Syukurlah," kataku lega saat melihat dosen kuliah saat itu belum menampakkan dirinya di dalam ruangan.

"Hey, Taichi.. Sini!" Teriak seseorang sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Akupun duduk di sebelah orang itu setelah mendapat bangku kosong.

Namaku Taichi Yagami, seorang mahasiswa di salah satu perguruan tinggi di Tokyo. Bisa dibilang aku orang yang umm, sedikit spesial. Mengapa? Yah, karena aku merupakan salah satu dari anak-anak terpilih yang membantu menyelamatkan dunia digital. Sebuah nostalgia yang takkan pernah kulupakan.

Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Ah, mereka juga sama sepertiku, menjalani kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Yamato, Sora, Koushirou, dan Jou kuliah di perguruan tinggi yang sama denganku. Yah, walaupun kami beda jurusan dan angkatan, namun kami masih sering bertemu.

Oya, tentang orang yang memanggilku tadi, dia adalah salah satu teman kuliahku, namanya Masaru Daimon. Orangnya periang, namun suka berkelahi. Katanya 'Seorang lelaki itu menyelesaikan setiap masalah dengan bertarug. Karena dengan begitulah kita akan mengerti satu sama lain'. Prinsip seorang preman? Haha. Yah, yang kutau dari orang ini hanya ayahnya yang seorang ilmuwan. Mungkin menurut kalian sifat ayahnya berbanding terbalik dengan dia, tapi itu salah. Dia pernah bercerita bahwa dia dan ayahnya memiliki satu prinsip yang sama. What the-?

**[Odaiba High School] [Hikari POV]**

"Orimoto, tunggu!" Teriakku sambil berlari mengikuti gadis berambut pirang panjang

"Cepetan dong, Hikari," kata gadis itu "Kita mesti cepat naruh tugas-tugas ini ke ruang guru, sebelum bel ganti pelajaran."

"Iya, iya, lagipula pergantian pelajaran kan masih lima belas menit lagi," kataku sambil menggembungkan pipiku, cemberut "Apa kamu gak keberatan bawa buku-buku berat ini, Orimoto?"

"Baiklah. Tapi kamu jangan lambat seperti itu. Dan sudah kubilang berapa kali sih, jangan panggil aku Orimoto. Panggil Izumi saja," katanya lagi

"Hai Ori- eh, Izumi. Hehe," kataku cengengesan

"Hhh, yasudahlah. Ayo," katanya sambil menarik tanganku menuju ruang guru

Namaku Hikari Yagami, adik dari Taichi Yagami. Sekarang aku bersekolah di Odaiba Senior High School. Kehidupanku sekarang ini biasa-biasa saja, berbeda sekali dengan beberapa tahun lalu saat kami berusaha bertarung menyelamatkan dunia digital bersama teman-teman. Yah, meskipun kami sekarang berpisah karena beda sekolah, kami sering berkumpul bersama, apalagi pada saat liburan.

"Ne, Hikari?" tanya Izumi membangunkanku dari lamunanku

"Ya?"

"Liburam musim panas nanti, kamu mau kemana?" katanya kemudian "Liburnya sebentar lagi, lho? Kamu sudah punya rencana?"

Oh, iya, aku kan punya rencana kumpul bareng teman-teman lamaku. Apa aku ajak Orimoto juga ya?

"Umm, sebenarnya aku ada rencana sih. Hehe," jawabku

"Wah, kamu enak ya sudah ada rencana. Aku sih belum punya rencana sama sekali mau kemana," kata Izumi

Mungkin ini ide yang bagus untuk mengajaknya.

"Ne, Izumi, kalau gitu kamu mau gak liburan sama-sama aku? Nanti, kukenali juga sama teman-teman lamaku. Apalagi makin banyak teman makin asik," tanyaku padanya

"Wah, yang bener?" Katanya gembira, aku bisa melihat tatapannya yang berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataanku tadi "Aku mauu! Makasih ya Hikari-chan. Kalau gak ada kamu mungkin aku bakalan jadi patung dirumah nanti gara-gara gak ada yang dilakuin selama liburan."

'Yap. Berhasil, mungkin nanti libuannya akan semakin seru.' pikirku

Saking asiknya kami mengobrol di sepanjang koridor, sampai-sampai aku tidak melihat ada orang berlari kearahku, dan..

sfx : BRUAKK

Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan ada sepasang googles dikepalanya menabrakku. Membuat buku-buku yang kubawa. Anak itu, mengingatkanku akan kakak dan Daisuke.

"Go- gomen." katanya sambil mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan dilantai dan memberikannya padaku. Kemudian dia berlari lagi ke belakang.

'Sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru.' batinku.

"Eh, itu tadi kan Takato Matsuda dari kelas 10-2" kata Izumi tiba-tiba.

"He? Darimana kau tahu itu, Izumi?" Tanyaku heran.

"Lho, dia itu kan temannya Ruki! Masa' kamu tidak tahu?" Katanya lagi.

"Jadi itu temannya Makino ya? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," jawabku.

"Kamu sih, kurang info. Apa dikepalamu itu cuma ada pacarmu si Takeru doang, hah?" Katanya menggodaku.

"E-ehh? Kata siapa? Kami cuma teman dari kecil kok?" Owh, sepertinya mukaku terasa panas.

"Yang beneer?" Tanyanya semakin menggodaku. "Kalau cuma teman dari kecil kok pipimu memerah?"

"Uuh. Kau ini." kataku sebal sambil pergi meninggalkan Izumi

"Hey, hey gak usah marah gitu dong!" Teriaknya sambil mengejar dibelakangku

Akhirnya kami sampai di ruang guru. Setibanya disana, aku melihat orang yang familiar bagiku.

"Wah ternyata duo pink ada disini juga ya?" Celetuk Izumi.

"Siapa yang kau bilang duo pink, hah?" Kata Miyako kesal sambil merapikan kacamatanya.

"Eh, ada Miyako. Izumi, ayo kita taruh buku-buku ini ke meja pak guru." kataku.

"Nah, kamu saja yang ngumpulin sana. Aku masih pengen ngomong sama kak Miyako dulu." Kata Izumi sambil memberi buku-buku berat itu kepadaku.

"Huh, Kamu ini." Kataku kemudian mengambil buku-buku berat itu dan bergegas ke meja guru.

Saat aku keluar dari ruang guru aku melihat Izumi masih berceloteh dengan Miyako. Yup, dia Miyako Inoue, kakak tingkat sekaligus teman seperjuanganku dulu. Eh? Apa yang dibilang Izumi tadi? Duo pink? Disisi lain aku melihat anak berambut pink seperti Miyako namun lebih cerah. Rambutnya dikuncir dua di bagian kiri dan kanan. Namanya, Ami Kitajima, teman sekelas Miyako. Dia tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman dan adik kelasnya itu. Yah, aku dan Izumi sudah mengenalnya sejak dikenalkan oleh Miyako dulu.

Aku memperhatikannya, sepertinya dia sedang memegang sesuatu. Ah, itukan.. Digivice?

"He? Ternyata kak Ami punya DV-Pet ya?" Kata Izumi yang barusaja berhenti berceloteh dengan Miyako.

DV-Pet? Oh iya aku sampai lupa! Sejak kejadian waktu itu digimon sangat terkenal, sekarang sudah banyak beredar mainan-mainan ala digimon. Ada yang bentuknya kartu, tamagochi seperti yang dipunyai Ami tadi, bahkan ada yang sampai membuat game Battle Net atau Digimon Online yang katanya adalah dunia virtual khusus yang dibuat untuk bermain bersama digimon. Aku bahkan sempat mengira kalau permainan itu adalah asli dari dunia digital. Walaupun begitu permainan itu asik juga, aku pernah bermain yang namanya card battle secara online, bahkan tailmon pun ikut bermain bersamaku, hihihi.

"Oh iya, Hikari. Aku rencananya akan mengajak Ami juga di liburan musim panas kali ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kata Miyako tiba-tiba.

"Ah, aku juga mengajak Izumi kok," jawabku "Boleh-boleh saja, kan lebih rame lebih asik."

**[Somewhere on Digital World] [Normal POV]**

Terlihat sekumpulan mushmon sedang berlarian. Dibelakang,terlihat malhuk yang mengejar mereka. Mahluk itu mengangkat senjatanya yang seperti basooka itu ke arah para mushmon tadi.

**BLAST DESTROYER**

Seketika itu pula sebuah sinar melesat ke arah para mushmon dan terjadilah ledakan. Asap mengepul, dari jauh terlihat mahluk tadi sedang berdiri dengan angkuh sambil menyeringai dan kemudian pergi.

**To Be Continued...**

.

Ending Song : Tomorrow by Dynamite Shu

.

**Kiba :** Yey akhirnya fict perdana tampil juga (emang apaan?). Terima kasih buat semua yang telah mendukung wa sampai bela-belain ngebawa semangka yang pastinya cuma Yuki yang embat.

**Yukitou :** Ya terimakasih buat semangkanya. Dan kali ini settingnya pas Taichi sudah kuliah (hihihi) setelah melihat dan mempelajari (jiah) beberapa fakta dari umur para karakter akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Taichi dan Masaru satu angkatan.

**Ami :** Ano.. Saya dari mana ya?

**Kiba :** Eh? Seri digimon sendiri aja gak tau, gimana sih?

**Yukitou :** Ami-chan kan dari Digimon Next masa' lupa sih?

**Ami :** Oh iya ya. Makasih ya Kiba-kun, Yuki-kun! (lari sambil ngibas-ngibasin saputangan)

**Kiba :** (sweatdrop)

**Yukitou :** Haha -_-; ada-ada saja, yasudahlah

**Review Please**

**(_ _) Arigatou (_ _)**


	2. Link 2 : subete ga hajimaru

Review Corner~

silahkan skip bagian ini jika mau membaca langsung

**Jiro-kun : **Iya, Digimon Next emang dari manga. X Evolution, *hmm* gak tau nih mau di tambahin apa enggak ya? Maybe deh *di tendang*

**Shane 'Iya' L : **Wah makasih dah baca fict abal wa :D . TakuyaKari? Bakalan di coba deh, sekalian nyari cara dulu buat ngalahin Taichi *yang katanya sister complex itu* *di tendang Taichi*. Wogh, makasih buat pengajarannya, *nambah ilmu mode ON*

**Ryudou Ai : **makasih :D Rencanaya sih emang school live dan ada adegan di dunia digitalnya kedepan. :D

**Halcalilove 12 : **Heh? 31 ? Persaan ku hitung lebih dari itu deh *ngitung total karakternya-ya ampun semuanya dimasukin?* Oke ide di tampung dulu, masih bingung bikin yang ke'romance'annya.

**ginryuumaru : **Oh, semua ada disini kok, dari yang pertama sampai savers (plus beberapa dari manga-nya). Cuman sayang chaper ini belum muncul bagian anak-anak savernya.

**hana 'natsu' panthomhive : **Yup, kelima series ada disini, ditambah beberapa dari manganya juga. Untuk soal banyaknya karakter sih juga bakalan wa bagi-bagi sih *gimana ya jelasinnya* apalagi nanti di tambah OC segala. Yah itung-itung kalo suikoden aja sukses kenapa ini nggak *apa hubungannya?*

**Digimon Link**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship**

**Pair : belum keliatan nih *tendanged***

**Disclaimer :**

Kiba : Akiyoshi-senpai, Digimonnya kasih ke aku ya?

Akiyoshi H. : Boleh.

Kiba : Beneran?

Akiyoshi H. : Iya, nih *ngasih numemon ke Kiba*

Kiba : Yah, bukan ini maksudnya *pundung di pojokan*

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, BANDAI**

**Digimon Link © Kiba/Yukitou**

**Series: **

**Digimon Adventure**

**Digimon Adventure 02**

**Digimon Tamers**

**Digimon Frontiers**

**Digimon Saver**

**Digimon Next**

**Warning :**

**X/O, AU, OC, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Kemungkinan Typo, Non baku, membaca fict ini menyebabkan penyakit jantung, asma, kanker, gangguan kehamilan dan janin. (di lempar ke lubang hitam)**

**Summary : **Digi destend dari Digimon Frontier mendapat pesan aneh dari seseorang yang tidak dikenal. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba pula telepon genggam milik mereka berubah menjadi D-Scanner. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Hampir semua berada disini. Xover Adventure/02/Tamers/Frontier/Saver/Next. RnR please. Yang berminat ayo masuk, yang enggak ya gak papa. . Newbie alert. :D

.

Opening Song : Daybreak by Kouji Wada

.

[Link 2 : Semuanya dimulai!]

[リンク 2 : すべて が 始まる!]

~subete ga hajimaru~

**[OC POV]**

Aku meringkuk, kedinginan di dalam sebuah gudang bekas terbakar. Sayup sayup kudengar jeritan dan tangisan serta suara-suara seperti suara benda yag saling beradu. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba berada di tempat seperti ini. Keberanikan diriku untuk melangkah keluar, pelan-pelan aku melangkahkan kakiku, agak mencekam juga keadaan diluar.

Kulihat sekelilingku, sepertinya baru saja terjadi perkelahian besar-besaran tadi disini. Terlihat bekas-bekas seperti sesuatu yang terbakar di tanah, ada juga yang terlihat seperti sabetan-sabetan benda tajam di pepohonan. Akupun merinding membayangkan apa yang baru saja terjadi disini.

Kemudian aku mendengar suara jeritan dan beberapa suara seperti cambukan dari arah pepohonan. Pelan-pelan aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah pepohonan tersebut, kulihat cahaya menyeruak daribalik pepohonan tersebut yang sepertinya berasal dari cahaya api unggun. Namun, betapa terkejutnya aku karena disana terlihat beberapa **monster**. Ya, monster, atau mau kubilang mahluk mengerikan yang entah apa sebutannya aku tak tahu. Aku pun cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon agar tidak terlihat oleh mereka.

Dari balik pohon aku mengamati sekitar tempat itu, kulihat ada beberapa orang yang terlihat sangat ketakutan sekali. Pikirku, mereka sedang ditawan atau semacamnya. Untung aku tak berpikiran bahwa mahluk-mahluk tadi itu baik dan dengan santai berjalan kearah mereka sambil berkata 'hai'. Bisa-bisa aku langsung dijadikan hidangan makan malam deh. Ah, kenapa aku melucu disaat seperti ini sih?

"Diam!" Teriak seseorang atau sesuatu -?- mengalihkan lamunanku.

Kulihat di sisi lain ada seorang lelaki paruh baya dalam keadaan tangan dan kaki dirantai sedang dicambuki oleh beberapa mahluk sialan tersebut. Sungguh mengerikan, aku serasa tak tega melihat orang itu disiksa seperti itu. Tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti familiar dengan orang yang disiksa itu? Saat kuperhatikan baik-baik, aku menyadari, orang yang disiksa di sana itu... Ayahku.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung keluar dari balik pepohonan, berlari ka arah ayahku.

"AYAH!"

"Chikao!" Ayahku menoleh ke arahku yang berlari mendekatinya "Lari! Jangan kesini!"

"Gak, aku gak mau," kataku sambil menangis berusaha memeluk ayahku.

"Bodoh! Kalau kamu terus disini nanti kamu bisa terbunuh!" Teriak ayahku namun tak aku pedulikan.

"Ho, jadi ini anakmu ya? Apa sebaiknya kita bunuh saja?" Kata salah satu mahluk tersebut.

"Jangan!"

"Hmm, sepertinya anak ini tahu sesuatu, bagaimana kalau dia saja yang kita interogasi, hm?" Kata mahluk lainnya seraya menyeringai kearahku.

"Jangan sampai kau apa-apakan anakku! Chikao, LARI!" Teriak ayahku sambil mendorongku agar lari dari tempat itu.

"Ha, kami sudah tak ada urusan denganmu lagi pak tua, enyahlah," kata salah satu mahluk itu sambil menodongkan senjata ke ayahku, dan..

sfx : DOR - DOR - DOR

Tiga tembakan menembus tubuh ayahku. Aku tercekat, rasanya sakit, sakit sekali. Bagaimana tidak pedih rasanya seorang anak yang melihat ayahnya dibunuh di depan matanya sendiri. Apalagi dibunuh oleh mahluk-mahluk mengerikan yang entah darimana asalnya.

"TIDAAAAK!" Teriakku kencang, keringatku mengucur deras .Dan sekarang aku mendapati diriku berada di sebuah ruangan kecil.

~subete ga hajimaru~

sfx : ceklek

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menunjukkan seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian ala pelayan.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" Katanya.

"Ah, Lionel. Sepertinya aku terkena mimpi buruk," jawabku "Sangat buruk."

"Mimpi buruk seperti apa hingga Tuan sampai berteriak sekencang itu?" Tanyanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah handuk kecil yang langsung kuambil untuk menyeka keringatku.

"Mimpi tentang ayahku, Lionel. Dia dibunuh didepan mataku sendiri. Dan itu terlihat nyata sekali," kataku menjelaskan.

"Sudahlah, itu-kan hanya mimpi. Lagipula ayah Tuan kan menginggal karena kecelakaan," katanya lembut.

Ya, beginilah hidupku sebagai seorang 'Komamura'. Oh, ya, kalian pasti belum tahu siapa aku. Oh, atau mungkin sudah tahu? Baiklah, namaku Chikao Komamura. Yah, mungkin bisa dibilang aku adalah anak yang biasa-biasa saja. Mungkin tidak, aku adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Komamura. Dan lagi, aku mendapat warisan dari orang tuaku yang jumlahnya -umm- sangat banyak. Bisa dibilang kalau aku ini anak dari keluarga yang kaya raya. Tapi, jangan buru-buru cap aku sebagai anak yang manja dan sombong. karena aku lebih mengutamakan kemandirian daripada bergantung pada harta orang tuaku. Lagipula, aku ini hidup sebatang kara. Eh? Mungkin tidak juga, karena aku tinggal bersama para pelayanku yang kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Dan Lionel, dia-lah yang paling dekat denganku di keluarga ini. Ayah dan Ibuku? Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkan aku dan Ayahku meninggal sewaktu aku kecil karena kecelakaan. Ah, maaf, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya lebih jauh dari ini.

"Tolong jangan ungkit hal itu lagi," kataku.

"Maaf, Tuan,"

"Dan jangan panggil aku 'Tuan' dong lionel. Kau itu sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri," kataku lagi.

"Baiklah, ngomong-ngomong sudah jam 7.00am lho, anda tidak kuliah?" Tanyanya.

"Oh, iya," kataku sambil menepuk dahiku "Hari ini kan ada kuliah pagi."

Aku pun bergegas mandi dan berangkat kuliah, tidak lupa menyantap selapis roti tawar dengan selai kacang.

**[End of Chikao POV]**

~subete ga hajimaru~

**[Odaiba High School] [Normal POV]**

"Uwaaah, akhirnya jam istirahat!" Teriak seorang remaja berambut ungu sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara yang tidak lain adalah Daisuke Motomiya.

"Hah, kamu ini, selalu begini kalo jam istirahat," celetuk remaja lain di bangku sebelahnya.

"Yah, istirahat kan melambangkan kebebasan kita dari pelajaran-pelajaran yang memusingkan itu. Lagipula kalau perut kosong kita gak bakalan bisa mikir kan," Kata Daisuke.

"Ah, kamu sih memang pada dasarnya 'tidak pintar', jadi mana mungkin ada pelajaran yang mau nyantol sama kamu. Kouichi, jangan kemakan omongannya dia," kata remaja lainnya yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Daisuke menekankan paka kata 'tidak pintar'.

"Grr, maumu apa sih, Takeru," kata Daisuke geram "Sini lo."

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara remaja goggle dan remaja topi kupluk -yang sekarang tidak dipakai karena larangan dari sekolah- di depan kelas.

"Sudah, sudah, daripada kejar-kejaran gak jelas gitu mending kita ke kantin aja. Nanti gak kebagian makanan lho," kata Kouichi melerai.

"Iya-iya, gomen," kata Daisuke.

Saat perjalanan menuju kantin...

"Eh, Kouichi, mana tuh kembaranmu? Biasanya dia langsung nongol?" Tanya Daisuke.

"Iya, nih. Biasanya kan langsung nongol terus jalan bareng kita," kal ini Takeru bersuara.

"Maksudmu Kouji? Tauk tuh, paling-paling dia ngurusin si Takuya," jawab Kouichi.

"Eh, si Takuya-pria-topi-pecinta-matahari? Ada hubungan apa Kouji sama si Takuya? Jangan-jangan," kata Daisuke dengan pikiran mulai ngambang.

sfx : Bletakk

"Semprul! Adek gue gak bakalan segitunya kali, lagipula kan si Takuya udah temenan sama kami udah lama," kata Kouichi.

"Iya nih, Daisuke ngomong gak kira-kira. Ngomongin orang sembarangan," timpa Takeru.

"Ya mangap eh, maap deh," kata Daisuke.

"Jiah, garing. Eh tu dia orangnya," kata Kouchi sambil menunjuk dua orang yang duduk di mejakantin, Takuya dan Kouji.

Mereka pun mendatangi dua remaja tersebut.

"Lama amat sih datangnya," kata Takuya.

"Sori deh, ini juga gara-gara dua orang ini abis kejar-kejaran gak jelas tadi," kata Kouichi sambil menunjuk Daisuke dan Takeru.

"Loh, ngomong-ngomong Takato mana yah? Kok gak kelihatan?" Tanya takeru yang menyadari ada satu orang yang kurang dalam tim makan siangnya ini.

"Ah, iya, dia tadi sedang sibuk menyalin tugas matematika, soalnya dia lupa ngerjainnya padahal siang ini sudah harus dikumpul,"jelas Kouji.

"Oh, begitu. Eh, kalian jangan duduk disitu dong, gak sopan banget," kata Kouichi.

"Eh? Oh, sori-sori," kata Takuya yang baru sadar bahwa dai dan Kouji dari tadi duduk di meja.

'Aduh adikku yang ganteng, mau di taroh di mana muka kembaranmu ini kalau orang-orang liat kamu gak sopan duduk di atas meja gitu,' batin Kouichi.

~subete ga hajimaru~

~skip time~

**[15.20] [Izumi POV]**

"Wah, seger juga abis mandi," aku berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ke kamarku sendiri.

Aku mengambil bajuku dari dalam lemari dan segera melepas handuk yang melilit di tubuhku dan memakai kaos oblong dengan celana jeans pendek. Kemudian aku menghampiri cermin besar yang ada di kamarku dan merapikan rambut pirangku ini.

"Ha, Izumi, satu hari lagi kau melewati hari-harimu seperti ini," gumamku.

sfx : Tit-tiit-tiiit

Telepon genggamku berbunyi, 'Ah, sepertinya ada pesan baru masuk,' pikirku. Segera ku selesaikan menyisir rambutku dan menuju ke arah kasurku dimana telepon genggamku berada saat itu. Kulirik layar telepon genggamku yang menampilkan sesuatu.

**1 Message Recevied**

'Ya, ternyata benar ada pesan masuk,' pikirku 'dari siapa ya?'

Aku pun membuka isi pesan itu, mencoba melihat apa yang tertera di dalamnya. Mungkinkah sebuah gosip baru? Yah, siapa tahu isi pesan itu menyatakan kalau si Takuya jadian sama Kouji atau si Junpei yang tergila-gila sama Spongebob Squarepants. Gak bisa kubayangion deh kalau hal itu bener-bener terjadi.

Namun, sedetik kemudian aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung melihat isi pesan tadi.

**From : Unknown**

**Message :**

** 1110111000100000111101100**

Pesan apa ini? Sebuah kode rahasia kah? Atau apa kah? Terus siapa yang ngirim pesan gak jelas ini? Ngapain dia ngirim pesan gak guna gini ke aku? Mau main detektif-detektifan kah? Beribu pikiran menjalar ke otakku.

"Ah, paling orang iseng yang gak ada kerjaan," gumamku kemudian mengabaikan pesan yang aneh ini.

~subete ga hajimaru~

sfx : tit-tit-tit-tit-tit

Lagi-lagi teleponku berbunyi, namun kali ini dengan nada yang asing dan frekuensi yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Kemudian tiba-tiba telepon genggamku mengeluarkan cahaya dan berubah menjadi D-Scanner. Ya, D-Scanner yang biasa kami gunakan saat di dunia digital dulu.

Aku bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba saja D-Scanner berada di tanganku? Apakah di dunia digital terjadi masalah lagi? Dan, kenapa Ofanimon tidak memberitahukan hal ini terlebih dahulu? Kenapa semuanya harus tiba-tiba begini?

sfx : Trrrrt trrrrt

D-Scannerku bergetar, di layarnya terlihat lambang Warrior of Light, panggilan dari Kouji.

"halo? Kouji?" Jawabku.

"Izumi! Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya di seberang sana.

"Entahlah, tadi ada pesan aneh yang masuk lalu tiba-tiba telepon genggamku berubah menjadi D-Scanner," kataku.

"Oh, begitu. Entah kenapa hal yang sama terjadi padaku dan Kouichi," katanya.

"Iya, tadi aku sedang bersama Kouji dan tiba-tiba saja ponsel yang kami bawa berubah menjadi D-Scanner setelah menerima pesan aneh itu," sahut suara lain di sana yang tak lain adalah Kouichi.

"Oh, begitu ya?" kataku.

"Hey kalian tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" Tanya satu suara di sana, sepertinya itu suara Takuya.

"Entahlah, kami juga tak tahu," jawab Kouji.

"Hei, senpai. Apa yang terjadi? Tadi sehabis pulang dari klub kendo aku terkejut karena ponsel yang kubawa di dalam tas berubah menjadi D-Scanner," tanya suara lainnya lagi, Tomoki.

"hei, kalian bisa memberitahu aku apa yang~"

"TIDAK KAMI TIDAK TAHU!" Teriak aku, si kembar, dan Takuya menanggapi pertanyaan yang itu-itu saja.

"Eh?" Hanya itu yang dilontarkan dari mulut ksatria listrik kita, Junpei.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Takuya.

"Untuk sementara kita hanya bisa menunggu kontak dari Ofanimon. Kalau dunia digital dalam bahaya, dia pasti akan mengontak kita bagaimanapun caranya. Oh ya, sekalian kita lihat juga apakah ada spirit warrior di D-Scanner kita masing-masing," kata Kouichi.

"Lalu bagaimana jika Ofanimon tidak mengontak kita?" Tanya Tomoki.

"Ya, kita akan mencari cara kembali ke dunia digital," Kata Kouji singkat.

"baiklah kalau begitu, intinya kita hanya menunggu kontak dari Ofanimon bukan?" Tanya Junpei.

"Begitulah. Oh, ya jangan lupa untuk memeriksa Spirit warrior kalian masing-masing," jawab Kouichi.

"Baiklah."

"Baiklah."

Kemudian sambunganpun diputus, dan segera ku periksa apakah masih ada Spirit Warriors di D-Scannerku.

"Ada!" Kataku.

~subete ga hajimaru~

sfx : Treet treet

D-Scannerku bergetar sekali lagi tanda ada yang menghubungi. Di layar kulihat lambang Ofanimon terpampang disana. Segera ku jawab panggilan itu.

"Anak-anak terpilih," katanya di seberang sana.

"Ya." Kami menjawab serempak.

"Ofanimon, kau bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi sekarang?" Tanya Takuya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak begitu tahu apa yang terjadi. Tadi tiba-tiba saja Spirit Warrior menghilang dan sepertinya berada di dunia manusia tempat kalian berada. Aku tak tahu siapa yang melakukannya," katanya.

"Lalu apakah dunia digital dalam masalah sekarang?" Tanya Tomoki.

"Tidak, di sini tidak ada masalah sama sekali," katanya. "Mungkin sesuatu yang telah melepaskan Spirit Warrior kalian membutuhkan bantuan dari kalian."

"lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Junpei.

"Untuk sementara kuserahkan Spirit Warrior kepada kalian. Dan juga cari tahu siapa yang melepaskan Spirit Warrior kalian, aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi," katanya.

"Baiklah, kami akan cari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," kataku.

"Baik, kalu begitu selamat berjuang para ksatria," katanya memutuskan kontak dengan kami.

**To Be Continued...**

.

Ending Song : Tomorrow by Dynamite Shu

.

RHumor Corner~

Masaru : Hoy Taichi!

Taichi : Hn? Apa?

Masaru : Nama margamu kok aneh banget ya?

Taichi : Maksudmu?

Masaru : Itu, Yagami. Kalau di balik kan jadi Imagay atau I'm a gay. Hmm, jangan-jangan kamu...

Taichi : Enak aja lo. *mau nendang masaru tapi gak bisa karena Masaru sudah ngibrit duluan*

~subete ga hajimaru~

Kiba : Yey, chapter 2 apdet *atau bisa di bilang Link 2*

Yuki : lama amat sih apdetnya.

Kiba : Yah ini kan gara-gara inspirasiku baru di kembalikan sama numemon.

Yuki : Oh gitu? Alesan yang gak masuk akal.

Kiba : huh dibilangin juga. Yaudah kalo gitu...

**Review Please**

**(_ _) Arigatou (_ _)**


End file.
